


Same Song Different Show

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Love You, Love Confessions, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: This is basically changing channels, just with you and Sam instead of Sam and Dean.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sam Winchester-centric Fanfiction, Sam Winchester-centric fanfiction





	Same Song Different Show

You moved your shirt back a little to see the cut across your collarbone. Sighing from exhaustion and frustration, you licked your lips and raised the needle and dental floss to your skin.

"Fucking angels." You muttered under your breath as you moved the floss through your skin. There was a soft knock on the bathroom door, and you instantly knew it was Sam on the other side. Your stomach flipped in your abdomen, and your heart rate picked up. Tonight was weird. Really weird. The angels had come for you and Sam, talking about some divine plan that was laid out for the two of you by heaven itself. They refused to provide all the details, but it was something about the two of you being together…as in a couple. There was something they weren't telling you, and it was driving you insane. How could they drop a bomb like that on you so suddenly? You and Sam? I mean, you would be lying to say you never thought about it, dreamed about it, wished for it, but you never took your secret crush seriously. You saw how adamantly he had denied the possibility of you two. You saw the way he looked over at you like he had never even thought about you as anything other than a friend. Of course, things had gotten physical, and you ended up with a nasty cut. You held pressure on it the whole drive back; the silence in the car was deafening with unspoken words. You and Sam had shared awkward glances, and fleeting eye contact the entire time back to the motel. Neither one of you could say what was really on your mind. You couldn’t ask each other about it just yet. Soon though. Soon you would have to talk about it.

“Hey, Y/N, you doing okay in there?” His voice was soft and smooth, putting you at ease. You gulped and opened the door, finding him leaning against the doorframe. His right arm was over his head, holding his weight against the top of the door. While his left hand was placed on his hip, highlighting his trim waist. He was so close you could smell his shampoo. His beauty stopped you in your tracks, and you dropped the needle, leaving the dental floss handing from your torn flesh.

“Hey, Sam.” You said, letting your mouth turn up into a small smile that widened when he smiled back at you in the cramped space.

“Ya know, I could help with that. I don't think you are going to get a good stitch trying to do it yourself." He said, pointing to your cut. You looked down and sighed, feeling your shoulders relax slightly, and nodded at him before stepping out of the bathroom. He followed you to the bed where you sat on the edge. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of you, taking the needle in between his fingers and beginning his work. You winced, and he stopped his movements, raising his eyes to look into yours deeply.

“You okay?” He asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You said, giving him a small smile for reassurance. It was at that moment that you realized how close your faces were. Your breath hitched in your throat, and you made the mistake of glancing down at his lips for the smallest of seconds. He cleared his throat and licked his lips, tearing his eyes away from you and getting back to work. You didn't know what to do. A part of you didn't want to talk about it, just forget about it and never mention the craziness. Then there was another part of you that desperately wanted to talk about you and Sam together, to pull him towards you and taste his answer on his lips.

"So…tonight was weird." You said softly, casting your eyes towards the floor. His fingers stilled, and he took in a big breath. You licked your bottom lip and let it catch between your teeth, biting it as you nervously waited. He looked back up at you, and you saw his throat work as he swallowed.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." He said. You could tell he was trying to keep his voice light. 

"What do you think they want from us?" You asked, twisting your fingers together in your lap. Sam tied off the stitches and cut the floss, leaning back in the chair.

"Sounds like they want us to uh…well to be together." His voice was a matter of fact. Emotionless.

“Right, but why would heaven care if we were together or not?” You asked, pulling a leg up to your chest and tilting your head in confusion.

“I don’t know. Why do they want anything from humans?" He sounded tired—his voice heavy with sleep and something else you couldn’t place. You nodded your head and shrugged your shoulders, telling him that you agreed with his assessment.

“Well, I’m going to get cleaned up.” You said, standing up and awkwardly wiping your palms against your jeans. “Thank you for the stitch.” You pointed to your shoulder with a little smile.

“Of course.” He replied with a small smile of his own.

\----------------------

Sam watched you walk into the bathroom and waited for the door to close to exhale. This day had turned out different than he imagined, and he couldn't stop the feelings building inside him like a tidal wave. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. What did this mean? Being put together by heaven. For what? Sighing, he opened the door and stepped into the cool air of the night. Pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing Dean's familiar number.

"Yeah?" His brother's scruffy voice greeted him.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, stuffing his unoccupied hand into his pocket nervously.

“How’s it going?” He asked, his mouth clearly full of food.

“Alright, how’s the ghost?” Sam asked.

"Dead," Dean answered quickly. "Did the angels tell you why they were there?" He questioned his brother further.

"Yeah…they uh were here for Y/N and me. Apparently, they set this whole thing up to get us alone." Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“What? Why?” Dean sounded worried now.

"Well, according to them, we are supposed to be together…as in a couple," Sam said, waiting for his brother's disapproval. There was a long silence on the other end of the line. Sam thought his brother lost connection for a second, pulling the phone away from his face to check.

"I mean, Sammy, sometimes you just have to accept divine intervention," Dean said, and Sam thought he had stepped into an alternate reality for a moment. He furrowed his brow and shook his head slightly, his mouth comically agape.

“What? No, Dean, no.” Sam stumbled through his words, unable to come up with a real excuse. Dean sighed on the other end of the phone.

“Sam. I see the way you look at her, the way she looks at you too. Maybe this time, one of us should listen to those winged bastards.” Dean said, and Sam could hear the liquid sloshing in the bottle. His phone buzzed, and he sighed in relief.

“I gotta go. I’ll call you later.” Sam said hastily. He opened the text on his phone, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Cas: 1276 Millwood Drive

Sam shook his head and stepped back into the motel room, making his way over to the bathroom door.

“Y/N? Hey, I got a text from Cas to meet up.” He said after knocking. He heard an audible groan in frustration before you opened the door, a bloody cloth in your hand from where you were cleaning your cut.

“About what now?” You asked, placing your hands on your hips.

"I don't know; it was just an address." He said as he grabbed his jacket and made his way towards the door. You rolled your eyes dramatically and let your shoulders slump before following after him.

\--------------------------

The address Cas sent was an abandoned old warehouse. Its rusted and worn metal roof creaked in the soft breeze. You made your way inside with flashlights in hand, looking around cautiously for your angel friend. The damp air was thick with the smell of stale mildew. There was an ominous dripping of water somewhere in the distance, and you felt as if eyes were watching you from afar. A chill ran down your spine, and you wrapped your arms around yourself.

"Where is he?" You whispered to Sam, who gave you a confused look, shrugging his shoulders and turning the corners of his lips down towards his chin. You stepped through large metal double doors at the same time and were suddenly greeted with a strange sight. You were suddenly in a living room; a beige couch and green rug were on hardwood floors. There was a mirror on the wall over a fireplace. Pictures of people you didn't know lined the sage green walls. You and Sam both looked around with confusion and fear in your expressions.

“What the hell?” Sam said. You looked over at him to give your agreement when you caught sight of him and stopped dead in your tracks. His hair was slicked back with a ridiculous amount of gel, and it looked like he was wearing bronzer. He had on grey dress pants with a flowy cream-colored shirt tucked into them with a black belt highlighting his hips. The shirt was unbuttoned down to his sternum, exposing his chest that you so often dreamt of but rarely got to see.

"Sam?" You asked with wide eyes. "What the hell are you wearing?" He turned to look at you, and his face fell slightly.

"I could ask you the same question." He said, pointing to your body. You tilted your head to the side and looked down at yourself to see what he was talking about. A silky black dress barely covered your body, clinging to your curves, and highlighting your assets. Your feet were decorated with high heels, your legs were bare, and the dress cut off at your upper thigh. You swallowed and ran your hands over yourself.

"What the fuck?" You said simply. You looked around the room again and caught your face in the mirror; your eyes widened at your reflection. Your hair was done into a glamourous updo that framed your face nicely; your makeup looked caked on and thick. Heavy and gaudy earrings sat in your ears, sticking out from your hair and almost touching your shoulders.

A loud bang made both of you jump and instinctively reach for your guns that had disappeared. You threw your arms up in frustration and turned towards the sound. A woman walked through the door that had slammed against the wall, her hips swinging as she strutted into the room. Music started from somewhere. Slow and melodramatic that reminded you of a show your grandma used to watch. You leaned your head back and stared at her. She walked directly up to you, invading your personal space. She smelt like hairspray and cheap perfume. 

“You think you are so much better than me, don’t you!” She screamed in your face.

"What?" You asked, looking over at Sam, who was wearing the same look of shock as you.

“He was mine first!” She said with an over the top ugly crying face with no tears. She suddenly reached up and slapped you across the face, making you stumble slightly. You grabbed your cheek and looked at her with an open mouth and angry eyes.

“Oh. You’re in for it now.” You said, squaring up to her and rolling your neck to get the cracks out.

“And you!” She suddenly screamed at Sam. “You leave me for my sister right when I tell you about our baby?” Sam leaned his head forward and narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to talk. She reached forward and slapped him across the face too.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” You asked, taking a step towards Sam.

"Tell me; you don't love me!" She wailed at Sam. "Tell me that you love her more than me, and I'll leave you alone forever." She pointed at you as she spoke, her overlined lips pulling awkwardly over her teeth.

“Uh…yes?” Sam mumbled with a raise of his eyebrow. She threw herself at him, clutching his shirt in her balled fists. He leaned back and tried to get her to let go, pushing at her wrists.

"I will always love you." She whispered, her face coming dangerously close to Sam's, making him lean back even further. Whimpering pathetically, she released him and ran away with her head in her hands. The music changed suddenly, and you recognized the familiar drum beat.

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.

I bless the rains down in Africa.

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had.

“What just happened?” He asked, his eyes scanning the room again in confusion. You opened your mouth to answer, but only a mumbled string of “um”s fell out while you stared blankly ahead. There was a sound like a record scratching, and then the music started again.

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.

I bless the rains down in Africa.

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had.

"I don't know. It's like we're in a soap opera or something." You said, putting your weight on one hip and crossing your arms.

“A…a soap opera?” He raised his eyebrows.

"I know it sounds insane, but think about it for a second. The outfits, the crazy woman slapping us, the ridiculous plotline, the music, and the mood lighting. I'm not sure how or why, but it all fits." You spoke with your hands as you put the pieces together.

“Wait! Y/N, that’s it! We are in a soap opera!” He grabbed your biceps and looked deeply into your eyes with a new sense of understanding. “When Dean and I were trying to stop the apocalypse from happening two years ago, Gabriel put us in this endless loop of T.V shows.” He explained. You placed your hands on his forearms and furrowed your brow.

“Okay, so how do we get out?” You asked.

"Well, Dean and I had to find him; the only way we could move on was to 'play our roles.'" Sam said, taking his hands off your arms so he could use finger quotes.

"What does that mean? Play your roles?" You asked him using air quotes as he had. The record scratched. The song started playing annoyingly all over again, its tune filling the otherwise quiet room with the familiar beat. Sam looked nervous suddenly, his left hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

"Well, we uh…we would do what the role required. Like we were in a hospital in one show, so we played doctors, and that's how we moved on." Sam explained.

“Okay…” You started as you began to pace back and forth, helping yourself think. “So, this is a soap opera where we just found out you chose me over my pregnant, with your baby, sister.” You paused and looked over at him. “I can’t believe I just said that.” You shook your head, feeling the large earrings swinging against your neck before resuming your pacing. “It sounds to me like this is…oh I see.” You connected the dots and stopped dead in your tracks, looking up at Sam like a deer in headlights.

"The part when we get together," Sam said with a nervous chuckle.

“Fucking angels.” You muttered again, closing your eyes and taking in a big breath. You were stuck in place as if someone had poured concrete around your feet. You wanted this, wanted him so badly. You felt a heat run over your skin as he took one step towards you, his face one of determination. Swallowing down your nerves, you reached out one hand and felt him take it between his fingers.

"May I?" He asked, his voice sounded rough. You didn't trust your voice, so you just nodded your head slowly, not breaking eye contact. He touched your shoulder and leaned forward. You tilted your head up and closed your eyes, rising onto your tippy toes. The song started again, the drums beating as his lips touched yours ever so softly. You kissed him back gently, not allowing yourself to get lost in the feeling of him like you so desperately wanted to. He pulled back and smiled down at you, his dimples on full display. You let out a shaky breath and smiled back at him, holding yourself back from throwing your arms around his neck and finally letting yourself show him how you feel.

"Let's try the door." He said. You realized that his hand was still holding yours as you made your way over to the door, and you couldn't stop the small smirk that made its way across your lips at the feeling. You pushed the door open, and suddenly you were on a street. The cobblestone street clicked underneath your heels, your long skirt dragging on the ground behind you soundlessly. Sam was wearing a suit and top hat. His jacket was cut at his waist in the front but falling longer in the back, a pocket watch chain hanging from the front. His bowtie was a solid black, making his green eyes stand out. He turned to look at you, and you didn't miss the way his eyes raked over your body. Making you look down in self-consciousness. You had on a corset that made you stand tall and straight. Its laces were pulling your body into a tight hourglass shape, perking up your breasts and flowing at the sinch of your waist. A frilly and tight maroon dress adorned your body. You swallowed and looked up at Sam, who licked his lips, causing your heart to skip a beat. Suddenly there were people everywhere as if they all appeared at once. The street was busy with the noise of voices and horse-drawn carriages.

“What do you think is going to be our moment in this one?” You asked, looking around at the street.

"I don't know; I think we should move, though," Sam said, walking along the street. He held out his elbow, and you placed your gloved hand into the crook as you strolled across the road. His body was so close to yours, and the feeling of warmth it was giving made you feel calmer in this unfamiliar and uncertain land. A market with tents and booths appeared, you and Sam walking under its shade together.

“A flower for the lady!” A man with a huge mustache and glasses called out to you loudly. His outstretched hand held a rose. You took it between your fingers and smiled at him.

“Thank you.” You said, bringing the flower up to your nose to inhale its scent.

"Doctor!" A voice called from afar. You and Sam both looked to see a man running towards you with papers in his hands. He stopped in front of you, his breath coming in fast and ragged.

"I am sorry to interrupt; I did not see you there, madam. I will leave you while you are courting your betrothed." He said quickly, bowing his head in respect.

“Betrothed?” You and Sam asked in unison.

"I mean, yes, of course." Sam corrected himself and stood a little taller.

“If I may suggest, the park is rather splendid this day. Maybe a spot of lunch.” He placed his hands behind his back and smiled warmly at you.

“A wise suggestion indeed. Thank you.” Sam said, clearly fumbling over his words. You walked away, still arm and arm, and made your way to the park.

“Okay, how do we move on?” You asked quietly, keeping your head low.

"I don't know. We need a door." He said, looking around. "There!" He said, pointing to a building on the corner.

"Let's go." You said. The two of you pushed the door open and were greeted by a sight you could only dream of—towers of books surrounded you on all sides. Shelves of literature were all around you, and you couldn't help but feel the amazement. Emerald, red, navy, and black book spines pointed towards you as you walked through the aisles. You found a door in the back of the library and faced Sam, nervously rubbing your hands together and waiting for the kiss. He took you by the arms and pulled you to him while the orchestra swelled in the background. There were no words this time, but it was the instrumental version of the song playing earlier. His lips touched yours with more authority this time; he left his lips on yours for a beat longer than you expected. Your body melted against him, and you could feel the restraint in his kiss. Did he want more? Did he like what you wanted? He released you, and you instinctively licked your lips, catching your bottom lip between your teeth. He cleared his throat, and you found the closest door, pushing it open.

Your eyes took a second to adjust to the bright light suddenly surrounding you in an overstimulating bedroom. There was color everywhere. The blue curtains clashed with the red and white rug. Green walls were lined with obscure and abstract paintings. Fabric hung from the ceiling fan, curtain rods, and full-length mirror next to a mannequin. You looked down at yourself and saw that you were pinned into a flowing red dress that was surprisingly tasteful given your surroundings.

“You might be my best work yet!” A voice said from behind you, making you jump slightly. You turned to see a cute girl with a measuring tape hanging around her neck and a pincushion on her wrist. She was examining you as if you were art in a museum.

"Where is Sam?" You asked; you frantically looked around the room for him and began to panic when you couldn't find him anywhere.

“He will be at the party! Waiting for you,” She paused, clasping her hands together and looking up into the distance with a blissful look on her face. “his true love.” She whispered.

"Um…what?" You asked with a furrowed brow. What the hell was going on? Who was this person? If you were here, where was Sam? The sound of a door opening interrupted your thoughts, and you leaned forward to see who it was. A girl practically skipped into the room and let out a high pitch squeal. Her curls bounced with her as she and the other girl did an in sync hip movement. You watched on with wide eyes and a confused expression.

“Oh my god! Y/N! You look ravishing!” The second girl shouted excitedly…too excitedly.

“Tha-tha-thank you.” You stuttered through your confusion. She reached up and made a claw with her fingers, roaring in your direction.

"What the fuck?" You mumbled under your breath. You looked around the room and at these women. The realization started to slowly sink in all at once—the over the top dialog, the one-dimensional friends, the bright colors. You were in a romantic comedy. The sound of a bottle of champagne popping confirmed it to you.

"Alright now. Let's get you ready for that party.” The girl who was clearly playing your “artsy” friend moved towards you with an awkward shoulder roll. She took the pins out and pushed you into a chair where your "bubbly" friend played with your hair and placed jewelry across your skin. A happy song played in the background as you all drank champagne and played with makeup. You sat awkwardly silent as they fell into hysterics about…nothing. Not a single thing was even remotely funny. Holy crap. You were in a montage. You placed your glass of champagne down and picked up the bottle, chugging the bubbly liquid down as fast as you could.

As if time didn't matter at all, you were suddenly standing at the top of a descending staircase. Sam stood at the bottom, looking as handsome as ever. His tux was fitted to him perfectly, highlighting his broad shoulders and slim waist. You swallowed and made your way down the staircase, eager to get to him as an orchestra started playing on cue. You felt eyes on you from every angle, as if everyone in the building was waiting for you to arrive. Finally making it to Sam, you breathed a sigh of relief when you felt the party resume behind you.

"You look beautiful," Sam said, almost as if he couldn't help himself. You let a shy smile cross your face before playfully nudging him in the chest with your shoulder.

“A romantic comedy. Can you believe it? Dean is going to be pissed he missed out.” You asked him, laughing and looking at all the doors for the best way out.

"I know where were you? I have been waiting here looking for you for like a half-hour." Sam asked.

“Ugh. Sorry. I had to get ready with tweedled dee and tweedled dumb over there.” You flicked your head in their direction. “They laughed about nothing. Absolutely nothing for like ten minutes.” You muttered, shaking your head of the memory. There was a squeak next to you, and your eyes closed in premature annoyance. You knew what was about to happen.

"Hey, guys!" Your bubbly friend said. You both turned and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

“The dance floor looks really nice.” Your artsy friend chimed in, wiggling her eyebrows at you.

“Yeah, you guys should go try it out.” Bubbles said, once again bouncing in place.

“What? Oh no, we are fine here.” You said, shaking your head and waving your hand in their faces.

"No! You have to!" Artsy said, shoving the two of you out onto the dance floor. You and Sam both stumbled onto the wooden floor, holding onto each other for support. A familiar tune started, and you both straightened at the song.

I hear the drums echoing tonight.

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation.

She's coming in, 12:30 flight.

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation.

I stopped an old man along the way.

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you."

Suddenly everyone on the dance floor started moving along to the song in a choreographed routine. Swaying bodies and smiling faces were prancing around you in a blur of color and fake smiles.

"Oh, sweet Jesus. It's a dance scene." You said, watching as everyone got more involved with the approaching chorus.

“No, no, no. I am not doing a dance number.” Sam said, stiffening under his jacket.

“Okay, then kiss me.” You replied quickly, turning your face towards his.

“Y/N, are you sure?” He asked, ever the gentlemen.

“Sam.” You rolled your eyes and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him towards you and kissing him fully on the mouth as the chorus broke out behind you.

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.

I bless the rains down in Africa.

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

This kiss felt more emotional than the others had. It felt more passionate, real, and raw. His hand came up to cup your cheek. You wanted to let yourself have the moment. To fall into him and drink him in like water, but you had to get out of here, and you had to do it now. You broke away, letting him still hold you close to him as you took in a heavy breath. You released each other and ran away from the dance floor before your “friends” could find you to have another montage.

Charging through the double doors at the same time, you and Sam found yourselves suddenly in a black and white world. Your body was draped over a couch, a silk robe cloaking your skin. Pearls and jewels hung on your neck, leading to a nightdress that hung to your mid-calf. A glass with a dark liquid was perched in your right hand, balancing on your hip. A knock on the door made you get up and walk across the lavish room, opening the door to a maid. She bowed her head slightly and spoke in a soft voice.

"Excuse me, miss, but he wants to see you now." She said, lifting her head to look into your eyes.

“Very well.” You played along, turning back into your bedroom to find clothing.

“Would you like my help, miss?” The maid asked, already taking a step into the room.

"What shall I wear?" You asked her, sitting back down onto the couch and crossing your legs. She made her way to a closet and began looking through hangers. You followed behind her and let yourself openly gawk at the number of dresses in front of you.

"If I were you, I would wear this, miss." She said, holding up a floor-length beaded gown. You nodded and took it from her hands, smiling at the opportunity to get so dressed up for once.

"I agree." You smiled at her, and she let out a breath, as if she had been holding it for quite some time, and smiled back at you happily. She helped you take off your jewelry and hung up your robe and nightgown for you as you changed into the dress. Her thin fingers zipped up the dress in the back, and she lightly ran her hands over the fabric to make sure it laid flat over your body. Then, as if time wasn't a thing, you were stepping out of a car—a hand coming to help you keep steady on your feet. Your face turned up towards the lively building in front of you, music and lights seeming to flow from it and into your soul. You walked through the doors and found Sam immediately, his tall frame towering over everyone else. He raised a hand and fixed his cufflink, sending a wink in your direction. Your blood ran hotter in your veins as you stepped towards him until you were face to face.

"Champagne, madam?" A waiter asked, holding out a tray with two flutes of the bubbly liquid balancing perfectly on it for the taking. You and Sam each took one, clinking your glasses together in cheers before taking a sip. You couldn't help but notice how his eyes didn't deviate from yours or how he seemed to have a new confidence. You smiled and looked around at the night club. Dim lighting and white table cloths filled your vision. The air was smokey and warm on a summer night. People bustled about, drinks in gloved hands—dresses and suits a blur in the festive atmosphere. The band played on in the back, filling the crowded space with a slow beat.

“This song is for the owner and his lovely date.” The singer spoke into the microphone, pointing directly at you and Sam.

"That's our cue," Sam said, taking the glass from his hand and placing it on a table with his own. He stretched his hand out to you and wrapped his fingers around your hand gently. You made your way onto the dance floor, and a slow rendition of what was quickly becoming a song you shared with Sam started.

I hear the drums echoing tonight.

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation.

She’s coming in, 12:30 flight

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation.

I stopped an old man along the way.

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say, “Hurry boy, it’s waiting there for you."

Sam wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you tightly against him, moving to the beat of the song. His large hand splayed over your back, the pads of his fingers pushing lightly against your ribcage. You tried to calm your heart, swallowing hard and telling yourself it was all for show.

“You seem different.” You said, looking up at him.

“I know. I just figured that maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if we played along a little bit.” He said, taking you completely by surprise. You cleared your throat and smiled. You could live with this, with the feeling of him against you tightly. With the way, he was looking at you right now. It was as if time stood still. As if nothing else mattered except you and Sam being together forever. Between the way, his body felt on yours, the champagne, and his hot breath on your face, you decided to be brave.

“Ya know, to get out of here, you have to kiss me.” You said, your voice breathy. He looked down at your lips and bent his neck to capture his lips in yours.

It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.

There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa.

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

This kiss was what you would consider the first kiss. His lips moved lightly against yours, opening ever so slightly. You kissed back, letting yourself explore the feeling of him no matter how fleeting the moment. He broke the kiss first, placing his forehead against yours gently. You glanced up at him again to smile, and the two of you took off to the nearest door.

The smell of beer was the first thing you noticed.

“Y/N! Sam!” A voice called out over the noisy crowd in the bar. You felt Sam's hand take yours, and you moved through the tables together.

“Took you guys long enough, finally expressing your undying love?” The man who had called your name asked, taking a sip of his beer. A laugh track sounded around you at the stupid joke. Awesome. A sitcom.

“What?” Sam asked him, leaning forward slightly.

"Come on, dude! Lighten up. I just want you to be together so I know I don't have a chance with Y/N, and I can move on." He said, and your face scrunched in confusion and disgust. Who talks like that? You wondered as the laugh track went off again.

"Um. Whatever." Sam said, taking your hand and moving through the bar. A girl ran up to you, squealing in excitement. Her hands were clapping together in front of her.

"Oh my, god! You guys are holding hands. Did it happen? Did it finally happen?! Tell me everything, and don't leave out a single detail!" She said, her voice high pitched and whiney. "Oh! Amber! Y/N and Sam are holding hands!" She yelled to another girl loudly. You opened your mouth to say something, but the other girl appeared out of nowhere.

“Cool.” She said with an emotionless face, cueing the laugh track once again.

“Sam.” You said out of the side of your mouth, leaning into him and making the laugh track go off once again.

"On it." He said, retaking your hand and moving until you found a back room for you to hide.

“We need to get out of here.” You said as soon as the door closed.

"Agreed," Sam said, the audience roaring with laughter.

"Hey, Sam." You said softly.

“Yeah?” He turned to face you.

“I..uh…well, I just can't stop thinking about how all these people want us to get together, it's like I don't know what to think anymore." You said, exposing your true feelings to him.

“I feel the same way.” He agreed, leaning against the wall and hunching his shoulders slightly. “I have been feeling different since we got here, T.V. land, I mean, like somehow this was the right thing. I don’t know what to think anymore.” He said, his fingers twisting together as he spoke. You felt your heart rate quicken in your chest at his words. Could he really want you as you wanted him? You had to know. Had to quiet the racing thoughts in your mind. You licked your lips and let out a puff of air.

"Can I try something?" You asked him, taking a step towards him, making the crowd make one long "ohhh." He nodded and swallowed. You stepped up to him, placing your hands on his chest and looking deeply into his eyes before leaning forward. His hands took your face within them, and he bent down to you, his thumbs moving along your cheeks. Your lips connected, and the crowd went wild, cheering, and hollering. The song started playing, but neither one of you pulled away. This time you opened your mouth to him, letting your tongue run over his lower lip. His fingers twisted into your hair, his tongue caught yours, moving into your mouth and pulling a small moan from you at the feeling. He wrapped his arms around you, arched your back into his chest, pressing yourself even harder against his body. He pulled away and looked at you, running his thumb over your bottom lip. You could see the change in his eyes, could feel it within your own heart. This was right. He was right. You were meant to be. Together, forever.

The rain was warm and hard against your skin. Your eyes took in your surroundings—grass and trees with a heavy moon perched high in a black sky. You were drenched, your hair and clothes sticking to your body. You looked for Sam, finding him walking towards you in the milky light of the moon. His white t-shirt was clinging onto his muscular torso, showing off his abs and biceps. You walked towards him across the field until you were face to face under the night sky. This time there were no words spoken. This time, his large hands wrapped around your thighs, and he lifted you against him, your legs wrapping around his waist. It was your turn to lean down and connect your lips to his without holding anything back, to let your feelings show through the kiss. His hands held you against him as you ran your fingers through his wet hair, feeling the strands slip between your fingers. His teeth took your bottom lip between them, and he bit ever so gently. Your tongue slid against his, tasting him, and the rain at once. He was perfect. This was perfect, everything you ever wanted and more. Your love-drenched brain finally put the dots together, and you broke away, holding his face between your hands.

“We never opened a door.” You said. He looked away for a moment before placing you down on the ground to reach into his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and gun from his waistband. You were back, back to reality.

“We’re back.” He said, echoing your own thoughts.

“We’re back!” You cheered, jumping into his arms once more and latching your lips to his, kissing him through smiles and laughter. The song started playing in the background, and your stomach dropped. Were you wrong? You pulled apart to see Gabe standing there with a boom box above his head. Africa was playing loudly from it.

“Gabriel?” You asked, squinting at him in the rain.

“Glad you guys finally did it! I was going to put you in a musical next.” He said with a sarcastic grin.

"Next time, can you just like talk to us? Or just let us do it on our own?" Sam said, his arms crossing over his chest in annoyance.

"On your own? I wanted you to get there before old age took me." He joked, placing the boom box on the ground. "Alright, alright, I'll take you back to the motel now. Dean has been going crazy for days now." 

“Gabe. Why Y/N and I?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, right. Some things are just written in the stars. You were each other’s destiny and heaven was tired of waiting.” He reasoned as if he was talking about the weather. He said, lifting his fingers.

“Wait!” You said quickly. “Why Africa?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.

“It’s a catchy song, had it stuck in my head for days.” He shrugged and didn’t wait for a reply before he snapped his fingers.


End file.
